


Cuddle Puddle

by thegreenery



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Purring, Very Gay Sleepy Boys, panic mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Deceit, Remus, and Virgil cuddle on the couch.Heavily inspired by @ atomik.taco 's post on Instagram, if a bit more...well...Remus
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 336





	Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: barely steamy kisses, panic mention

Deceit gently cards the fingers of his left hand through Virgil’s soft yet tangled purple hair. Each strand tickles the sensitive surface of the scales on his palm. His other hand clasps Remus’ where it rests on Virgil’s hoodie-clad back. Deceit breathes deeply, the small Side currently nuzzling into his chest lifted just a touch by the movement, and smiles. He pulls Virgil closer and rests his chin on the top of his head as he scoots farther back up Remus’ lap to lay his cheek against Remus’. The soft tickle of a mustache against his forehead coaxes his lips up into a wider grin while Remus places wet smooches along the human side of his face. After a considerably loud kiss, Deceit frowns.

“Remus, dear,” Deceit purrs as quietly as he can, “Don’t wake Virgil.”

Remus only hums and continues to kiss Deceit’s face. The sound of soft snores from his arms warms Deceit’s chest and he scratches lightly at Virgil’s scalp. The snores become a low rumble that vibrates through both of Virgil’s boyfriends and forces them to bite their lips to keep from giggling. Deceit continues petting Virgil’s hair and gazes at him with love and adoration, focus shifting slightly when the feeling of Remus’ lips return to his neck.

Deceit sucks in a breath through his teeth and stiffens to keep from arching his back at the sudden contact. “Remus, love, I-”

“Shh, Deedee~” Remus coos in Deceit’s ear, the hot breath on his neck raising goosebumps over the human side of his body. “Don’t wake Virgil.”

Deceit swallows a thin whimper at the heated look in Remus’ eyes and focuses on not squirming as his mouth returns to his face and neck. Virgil doesn’t stir, exhausted from late nights and panic. 

The three Sides lay together, warm and content in their varying states of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the sleepy boys
> 
> I absolutely ADORE atomik.taco's art style. Every piece is so soft and peaceful. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, I have synesthesia! This means that my senses experience things differently than usual, specifically multiple senses can experience the same thing at the same time. For example, whenever I see atomik.taco's art, I feel a sense of warmth and softness on my skin. For this piece specifically, I feel an arm around me as well as my arm around someone else (like Virgil's arm around Deceit). It's always nice to see a new piece, because I can always count on feeling that same sensation of calm and warmth. Thank you for being you, Danny!!
> 
> Tell me if you'd like me to continue this and thank you all for reading!! I love you all!!


End file.
